


An Unexpected Call

by xxDestielFTWxx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Family Reunions, Fluff, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, I'm Sorry, M/M, Married Destiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDestielFTWxx/pseuds/xxDestielFTWxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel answers a call from his father-in-law who he's never talked to before. I'm shit at summaries, too, obviously. Give it a chance, pls!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [destielmcrtrekkie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/destielmcrtrekkie/gifts).



> Just a quick drabble with married!Destiel. Hope you'll like it!

Castiel groaned as their telephone started to ring, glaring at it from his comfortable position on the living room couch. Dean was in the bathroom, which meant that _he_ had to get up and answer it.

With another annoyed sound, Cas threw the blankets off of himself and hurried over to the little table in the hallway where their phone was stationed. He didn't recognize the number, but shrugged and accepted the call anyways.

"Castiel Winchester", he announced, frowning when there came nothing but silence from the other side. "Hello?"

"Uh, excuse me, what did you just say your name was again?" a confused-sounding voice asked eventually. Cas couldn't remember ever having heard the voice before.

"Castiel Winchester", he repeated, loud and clear, smiling a little im spite of himself as he said his last name, even though it's been more than two years.

"Well, uh, I guess I got the wrong number then, I wanted to talk to a _Dean_ Winchester, actually. Sorry about the disturbance."

"Wait, sir!" Cas stopped him before he could hang up. "You did not get the number wrong, Dean does indeed live here, too. But it seems like my husband is not available at the moment, I apologize. Maybe you could call back in a few minutes?" Cas said upon noting that the shower was still running in the bathroom down the hall.

"Your _what_?" the voice questioned, stunned. God, was this guy deaf or something?

"My husband. Dean Winchester. I assume he is the one you tried to reach, am I right?" he answered, slightly exasperated. "Also, I believe you didn't tell me who you are, yet."

"Um, right, sorry. I'm John Winchester, Dean's father." Oh. Shit. _John Winchester?_ What the actual fuck? Castiel had never met John, nor talked to him on the phone, and neither had Dean in the last ten years. He had told Cas that John had a hard time adjusting after his wife's death and then got a major drinking problem. As soon as Dean turned eighteen, he'd grabbed his little brother Sam and they'd left their father to go live with their 'uncle' Bobby, telling him that they would talk to him again under the condition that he got his life under control.

That had been nearly ten years ago, and Cas knew that Dean had lost all hope that his father would ever get a grip on himself. Hell, they didn't even know if the guy was still alive these past few years.

Just in that moment, Dean came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, hair still dripping water. He obviously noticed Cas' shocked expression and looked at him with concern in his eyes, silently asking what had happened.

"Uh, okay, Dean just came back so I will hand the phone over now", Cas managed to spit out hastily before thrusting the device in Dean's direction. "Your father", he hissed as Dean took it from him hesitantly. His husband's eyes widened in shock as he slowly lifted the phone to his ear.

"Dad?" he asked, and Cas could hear his voice shake just slightly. He decided to give Dean some privacy and went to the kitchen to start making dinner.

Several minutes later, he was just stirring the sauce for the pasta as he felt strong arms slide around his waist from behind and a kiss being pressed to the back of his neck. He sighed contentedly, leaning back into Dean's warmth.

"He wants to meet you", Dean said, still sounding a little stunned by recent events.

"He didn't freak out about it?" Cas asked, surprised. Dean had told him on more than one occasion that his father would probably not be very happy about their relationship. Considering the other stories he'd heard about John Winchester over the years, Cas didn't find that hard to believe.

"No. He didn't. I dunno, he sounded like a wholly different man than the John Winchester I knew. He told me he was in rehab for the past two years, that he finally realized how much he missed his family and that he had to do something to get us back. Apparently, this isn't big enough to throw him off again after everything he's been through for this", Dean explained, lazily rubbing circles into Cas' hipbones with his thumbs. "I guess I haven't really processed all this yet. I mean, it's been ten years. I was nearly convinced he either didn't give a rat's ass about us, or he was dead. But he wants to meet us, and Sammy, soon. Cas, I really hope this'll work out. Now that the prospect is there, I realize that I really want him back in our lifes. I know he's fucked up in the past, but he's still my dad. You can understand that, right?"

"Of course, Dean. I'm happy I finally get to meet my father-in-law", Cas replied, turning in Dean's arms to kiss him tenderly. "Now, I hope you're hungry. Dinner's almost ready", he said with a smile, pecking Dean's lips one last time before turning back around to look after their food. Yes, he thought, he really did look forward to meeting the father of the love of his life.


	2. Dean's POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested by a lovely reader, the events from Chapter One from Dean's POV. Sorry it took so long!
> 
> (Is it possible to gift only one chapter of a multichapter fic to someone? Am I just too blind to find that option??)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I just noticed that it's been nearly two and a half years since I posted Chapter One :o where'd all that time go?!
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this little continuation :)

Dean stepped out of the shower, quietly singing Def Leppard's Rock of Ages. He grabbed his huge, fluffy towel and roughly dried his body and hair, making it stick up in crazy angles, before wrapping the towel around his waist. He was just going to grab the pair of clean boxers he'd brought to the bathroom with him before showering when he heard Cas damn near yelling his own name. Dean frowned and stopped singing to try and hear what his husband was saying next. He walked over to the bathroom door and opened it a little bit. 

_...husband is not available at the moment, I apologize. Maybe you could call back in a few minutes?_ He heard Cas say and he smiled involuntarily at Cas calling him his husband. He just couldn't hear it often enough. His husband. Cas was his _husband_. God, he was so lucky.

Still confused as to who Cas could be talking to, Dean walked out of the bathroom and stepped into the hallway, not bothering with getting dressed first. Not like he had anything Cas hadn't seen before.

 _My husband. Dean Winchester. I assume he is the one you tried to reach, am I right? Also, I believe you didn't tell me who you are, yet,_ he heard Cas speak again, sounding slightly impatient. Dean wondered who could be calling for him and didn't know his husband.

He walked around the corner and saw Cas standing in the middle of the hallway with a look of pure shock on his face. Now Dean really was worried. Who the fuck was on the other end of that goddamn line?? His husband immediately noticed him standing there and as their gazes locked, Dean silently mouthed _Who is that?_

"Uh, okay, Dean just came back so I will hand the phone over now", Cas hastily continued talking to the stranger, then he practically shoved the phone into Dean's face. "Your father", he hissed at him urgently, and Dean felt his eyes widen in shock. He had to have heard him wrong, right? He hadn't heard from John fucking Winchester in nearly ten years. Why would he call _now?_ Dean slowly lifted the hand with the phone to his ear.

"Dad?" he said, and hated himself for the way his voice shook. Cas turned and left into the direction of the kitchen and Dean was partially grateful for the privacy but on the other hand wanted nothing more than to hold his hand or something. God, he was such a chick sometimes.

"Hey Dean", his father said, and Dean's trepidation melted away into something akin to anger.

"Really, John? We haven't talked to each other in ten fuckin' years, we didn't even know if you were still alive these past few years and all you come up with is 'Hey Dean', as if nothing fucking happened?!" 

Silence. Then, 

"I'm sorry. For everything. I'm sorry for the way I treated you after your mother's death. I'm sorry for drinking too much and spending too much money on alcohol and I'm sorry for never really being a father to the both of you and for leaving you to look after Sammy and I'm sorry for unloading way too many responsibility on you when you were only a child yourself. I'm sorry for not getting my shit together sooner. I know that it took me way too fucking long to finally see what I lost when you finally snapped and left - which I understand, really, it was the right thing to do." Dean had to admit that John _really_ sounded like he regretted everything that happened after his mom died but that didn't mean that he would just give in and accept his apologies without question.

"And what do you want me to say now, huh? You fucked up. Badly. You may be saying that you're sorry but I can't just take your word for it and forgive you for all that shit you dragged us through", he said, trying to keep his voice cold so his dad would understand that just an apology over the goddamn phone wasn't going to cut it.

"Of course, son. I understand. I just - I was in rehab these past two years, y'know? Therapy and all included. I checked myself in after nearly drinking myself to death and the realisation how lonely I was for the past eight years. I mean, of course I knew that loosing you two on top of Mary was the worst that could ever happen to me but I also know that it was no one's fault but mine. And I'm - well I'm _begging_ you to give me another chance. Just one. I won't disappoint you. I'll give my fuckin' best to be a real father to you and Sammy. Just please, please, let me see you again and let me try to convince you that I changed. You don't even have to decide right now. I can wait. You have my number now, you can think it through and give me a call, take all the time you need. I made you wait ten years, I'll survive a few days of waiting. Just... _please_." And that? That right there? That was definitely new. John Winchester asking, _begging_ even, for something, anything? Yeah, totally unexpected. Dean could feel his resolve crumbling, even though he'd always told himself that he didn't need his dad and that he could go to hell these past ten years. Hell, longer, even. He'd tried to convince himself of that whenever he missed his family, how it was before his mother died. But he couldn't help the little blossom of hope growing in his chest. Hope that his dad actually had changed and they could try and mend the cleft the past years had opened up between them. Because even after everything, John was still his dad and was it even possible for someone to hate their own blood enough to never give them a chance ever again?

"I have a husband", was what he settled to answer with.

"I know", John said, more calm than Dean would have expected from someone who had always been so openly against everything that didn't fit his view of 'normal'.

"I will give you a chance. You can come over to our house and we'll have dinner and if I hear one, just one, word from you that is just in the slightest spiteful of the life I have buildt me here, _especially_ my husband, I will not hesitate to kick you to the curb again, permanently. Understood?" he relented while still making clear who called the shots here.

"That...sounds fair Dean. I- I am very grateful for this second chance, son. Thank you." And wait, was his dad, John fucking Winchester, really crying right now? Well, that was certainly new, too.

"Yeah well, don't thank me too early. We'll do dinner and then look how we're going to deal with the situation further. And I'll invite Sam and his wife Jessica, too. I'll talk to them, decide on a date and then I'll let you know when to be where."

"That sounds wonderful. I can't wait to see you."

"You too, dad", Dean said, even as his stomach twisted itself up in knots at the mere prospect of seeing his father again after so long. "See you soon, dad."

"Yes. Thank you again, Dean", John said, and Dean ended the call. He stood in the hallway for a good five minutes afterwards, mind still reeling from everything that's just happened. Eventually, he managed to regain enough control over his body to put the phone back and walk into the kitchen. Cas stood in front of the stove and was cooking something that smelled downright amazing. He walked up to his husband and wrapped his arms around him from behind, nuzzling his neck affectionately.

"He wants to meet you", he said and noted how stunned he still sounded himself.

"He didn't freak out about it?" Cas asked. He sounded surprised, unsurprisingly. Dean hadn't exactly kept his opinions on John to himself in the past and he had more than once mentioned his father's view on...well, lots of things, one of them being homosexuality.

"No. He didn't. I dunno, he sounded like a wholly different man than the John Winchester I knew. He told me he was in rehab for the past two years, that he finally realized how much he missed his family and that he had to do something to get us back. Appearantly, this isn't big enough to throw him off again after everything he's been through for this", Dean told Cas, still a bit dazed, his thumbs rubbing circles into Cas' hipbones without him consciously noticing. "I guess I haven't really processed all this yet. I mean, it's been ten years. I was nearly convinced he either didn't give a rat's ass about us, or he was dead. But he wants to meet us, and Sammy, soon. Cas, I really hope this'll work out. Now that the prospect is there, I realize that I really want him back in our lifes. I know he's fucked up in the past, but he's still my dad. You can understand that, right?"

"Of course, Dean. I'm happy I finally get to meet my father-in-law", Cas said, and although he didn't think it possible, Dean felt himself fall even deeper in love with Cas at the pure honesty in his husband's voice. Cas turned to face him and pressed a sweet kiss to his lips. Then, he turned back to the stove. "Now, I hope you're hungry. Dinner's almost ready." Dean's stomach grumbled in response, too quiet for Cas to hear, but a reminder to himself that it'd been a few hours since he'd last eaten something. Regretfully, he stepped away from Cas to get plates and cutlery and began to set the table, mind still reeling from his talk with John.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo...as always, please please please let me know what you think! I'm of course open for constructive criticism and please feel free to point out any spelling/grammar mistakes!

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think! Constructive criticism very much welcome! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
